Tratando de no pensar
by Tayel.86
Summary: katara esta confundida con respesto a ese principe del fuego,...y el..quiere ganarse su confianza para conseguir aquello que podria curarle su marca del juicio..pero,solomente por ESO querra ganarse su confianza? CONFUSIONES Y PROBLEMAS! 1º fic de avatar!


**Tratando de no pensar**

**Primer fic de avatar!! no espero que sea la octava maravilla del mundo pero me esforzare, jejeje xD bueno enjoy!! tratare de subir el otro lo mas rapido posible (epoca del año en que los profesores dejan tareas y tareas...claro como despues del cole no tenemos nada mas que hacer!! ¬¬)**

**1º cap-- Sera? **

Katara se levanto con algo de pereza... todavia seguia un poco adolorida por la batalla que tuvieron en Ba Sing Se, pero tenia que verlo; tenia que saber si estaba bien...si estaba con vida.  
Con cuidado se salio de su "cama" procurando no chocar con Sokka ni con Toph (el Rey Tierra con Bosco habian decidido dormir a parte) y se dirigio hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Desde lejos lo vio en la cama de tierra que habia hecho Toph, lo mas "comoda" posible, su respiracion lenta y pausada...no habia mejorado mucho.  
Acercandose a el saco un poco de agua de su cantimplora, y la puso en su herida, mientras eso sucedia, Katara no pudo evitar sollozar un poco,...si hubiera sido suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo...o si Toph hubiera estado ahi...o...no sabia, pero sabia que todo era su culpa.  
Otra vez, otra vez, pensando en eso,.

"Soy una tonta por haber confiado en el..."-penso ella dejando a su amigo dormir y paseando por la orilla de aquella isla en la que se habian ocultado.  
TodavМa lo recordaba con remordimiento,...

"Todo lo que decia parecia tan sincero...tan, no lo se...tan no tan como el...seguro solo fue mentira para disque sacarme informacion y yo como una tonta, casi le doy lo que Aang necesitaria" penso ella mientras se undia en el ruido de las olas y se hacia una con el mar.

"Pero no la proxima vez...la proxima vez no tendre piedad!" penso ella intentando sacar a Zuko y sus palabras de su mente,...pero por alguna extraña razon...no podia! "maldiciooooon!..." pensaba ella mientras recordaba esa escena.

"Eso es algo que tenemos en comun,...No sabes de lo que estas hablando,...Mi cicatriz; ya veo...si he cambiado!" todas esas palabras de Zuko, y sobre todo la final.

O era un juego, y estaba engañando a su hermana Azula haciendole creer algo que no era, o era la oportunidad perfecta para que salga a flote sus verdaderas intensiones?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alegrate Zuko! ...Ba Sing Se es nuestra,... el avatar esta muerto, prАcticamente hemos ganado la guerra! Y padre va a estar orgulloso de ti!- Dijo Azula enumerando los aspectos y acomodandose la silla que antes le pertenecia al Rey Tierra.

-Si... es solo que ...-comenzo a decir Zuko que seguia mirando al vacio.  
-Preocupado por el tio Iroh?- dijo Azula un poco enfadada y algo asqueada Zuko no respondio.  
-Dejalo Zuko, el solo a estado reteniendo tu verdadero potencial, y nunca a Querido tu bien, solo le importa el y su amado te de jazmin.-dijo Azula Zuko le dio la espalda.■Tal vez en lo del te tenga razon■. Dijo el y se rio para sus adentros,...como extraЯaba a su tio.

Pero eso no era lo unico que le afectaba.

Habia algo, algo que se supone que habia hecho mal, y lo sabia, era esa chica de la tribu agua, aquella amiga del avatar, se toco su cicatriz, la unica marca de rencor y agonia en estos ultimos aЯos...penso que nunca podria deshacerse de esa marca y de esas ideas que conllevaban con ella... hasta ahora

⌠Y la que tiene la cura es uan persona que me ha visto como un monstruo! Genial Zuko eres brillante!■-penso el rodando sus ojos.

A lo mejor se le olvido...a lo mejor eso no es importante para ella...a lo mejor.

-Zuko ya basta! deja de preocuparte, es deprimente-dijo Azula saliendo de esa habitacion.

El parecia en no escucharla, solo pensaba en una cosa.  
"Si, tengo todo lo que queria...todo! pero porque me siento mal conmigo mismo?"

Por un momento se imagino la cara de esa chica...como se llamaba? ya ni recordaba, pero su mirada de confusion y desilusion que habia demostrado cuando el la ataco...le impacto un monton...tuvo...como se dice? lastima? eso es,...por haberla engaЯado y hacerla creer...

"ya no importa!! deja de pensar en eso!"

Esos ojos azules, como me miraban...

-MALDICION ESTUPIDO VAS A DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO?!?!- se grito a si mismo jalandose los pelos mirando al cielo -Que cosa Zuko?- dijo una chica con el tono de voz inexpresivo detras de el.-Creo que deberias caminar un poco, por esos jardines con tanta vida y todo eso.-Mai hizo una mueca de asco.-creo que eso te alegrara.

Zuko levemente asintio, y camino hacia la puerta donde llevaba a los jardines del castillo del rey tierra -Vienes Mai?-dijo el "Por lo menos voy a pensar en otra cosa"  
-Ashh!! si insistes!-dijo ella con un tono...que no se sabia bien si estaba entusiasmada o irritada.

-Sabes? deberias hacer algo con esa cicatriz.-dijo ella tocandole un poco esa parte del rostro.  
-Aja, igual que tu.-dijo Zuko volteando su cara. "La unica persona que tiene la cura me esta maldiciedo...y yo aqui con la chica mas alegre que conosco"  
-No le veo el chiste.- dijo ella -No lo era.- contesto el Ya estaban en el jardin y Mai suspiro. Era odioso fastidioso y petulante...como miercoles le puede gustar?  
Zuko tosio. Rescatar a su tio ganarse la confianza de la chica agua, y hablar con Azula acerca de sus amistades.

Fin! bueno no me quedo muy Zutariano como yo queria... creo que en el proximo capi lo hare mejor n.n


End file.
